


Драббл 4

by Alaida



Series: Teen Wolf/Supernatural кроссовер [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винчестеры приезжают в Бикон-Хиллз накануне восемнадцатого дня рождения Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 4

Винчестеры приезжают в Бикон-Хиллз накануне восемнадцатого дня рождения Стайлза.

\- Сэм, Дин! – Стайлз выбегает босиком на улицу и пытается обнять их одновременно, у него не получается, и они втроем хохочут. - Почему вы не сказали, что приезжаете?

\- Хотели сделать сюрприз, - улыбается Дин.

Стайлз знает Сэма и Дина всю жизнь. Они старые знакомые отца, когда-то они вместе работали в ФБР, но потом отец ушел, а братья остались. Когда Стайлз был маленьким, они приезжали почти каждый месяц и всегда рассказывали ему интересные истории о поимке преступников, а он слушал, раскрыв рот. В багажнике их служебной машины лежал целый арсенал оружия, и иногда Винчестеры даже давали Стайлзу пострелять из арбалета или винтовки. После их приездов Стайлз всегда говорил отцу, что когда он вырастит, он будет таким же, как Сэм и Дин. Отец грустно улыбался и всегда переводил тему. Сейчас они заезжают реже – получили повышение и работают над делами особой важности. Они не были в Бикон-Хиллзе уже года три, поэтому Стайлз особенно радуется их приезду.

\- Мальчики, вы все-таки приехали, - отец, улыбаясь, спускается с крыльца. 

\- Конечно, Бобби, не могли же мы пропустить такое событие, - Сэм ерошит Стайлзу волосу, и тот сияет от счастья.

***

За два года знакомства с оборотнями Стайлз научится передвигаться более-менее бесшумно. Оборотни его все равно слышат, но вот обычные люди не замечают, когда он к ним подходит. Это один из немногих плюсов, которые Стайлз получил из всей этой сумасшедшей истории, и Стайлз им бессовестно пользуется. Он крадется к гостевой комнате, где остановились Сэм и Дин, надеясь их напугать. В детстве у него никогда не получилось их удивить, они заранее слышали его шаги и, затаившись за дверью, наоборот, пугали его. Но Стайлз намерен взять реванш.

Он уже готов повернуть ручку двери, когда до него доносится голос отца. Стайлз старается не дышать и прислушивается. И ему совсем не нравится то, что он слышит.

\- Что за чертовщина здесь происходит? 

\- Несколько вампиров заехали в город неделю назад. В итоге трое убитых, еще одна жертва осталась в живых. Мне нужно, что бы вы с этим разобрались. Только незаметно, я не хочу, чтобы Стайлз узнал.

\- Бобби, Сэм поднял криминальные записи. Все началось гораздо раньше, чем неделю назад. 

\- Это другое.

\- Другое. Похоже, у тебя в городе еще оборотни, - устало говорит Дин, и Стайлз застывает на месте не в силах пошевелиться.

\- С этим давно разобрались, эта уже не проблема.

\- Давай поподробнее.

\- Два года назад начались нападения. Похоже на нападения животных, но не совсем…

\- И что ты сделал?

\- Ничего. В город как раз приехали Ардженты, я позволил им уладить ситуацию. Это был бешенный альфа, они убили его через некоторое время.

\- Ардженты? Это которые на оборотнях специализируются? А если бы это был не оборотень? Они бы не справились. Почему ты не вмешался?

\- Я на пенсии. Никаких больше демонов, ангелов, оборотней и вашей прочей сверхъестественной чуши, - отец повышает голос. - С меня довольно. У меня растет сын, я не хочу его в это впутывать. 

\- Мог бы позвонить нам, мы бы приехали.

\- У вас были дела и поважнее оборотней в маленьком городишке. К тому же, я не хотел, чтобы вы вмешивались. Стайлз же ходит за вами как привязанный, он бы докопался до истины, если бы вы начали охотиться. Он и так… - отец вдыхает.

\- Бобби? При чем тут Стайлз? Он же не замешан во всем этом?

\- Нет, нет, он просто все время оказывался в эпицентре событий. Он был в лесу в ту ночь, когда альфа убил свою первую жертву. А потом еще альфа атаковал его спутницу на Зимнем Балу. Я боялся, что он видел что-то, но он ничего не упоминал.

\- Ты знаешь, что есть и другая причина, почему он мог ничего не упоминать, - осторожно начинается Дин, и Стайлз чуть не кричит, внезапно понимая, что тот имеет в виду.

\- Мой сын не оборотень.

\- Я тоже не хочу в это верить, но такую вероятность нельзя списывать со счетов.

\- Стайлз не оборотень. Альфу убили, это раз. И я проверял, это два. Никакой реакции на аконит и серебро.

Стайлз задыхается и сползает по стенке на пол, продолжая вслушиваться в разговор, который переходит на вампиров.

***

Утром, когда Сэм заходит разбудить и поздравить Стайлза, в комнате пусто, кровать не разобрана, а на столике записка:  
 _Папа,_

Я теперь совершеннолетний и могу сам принимать все решения.

И я принял. Я не хочу оставаться в Бикон-Хиллз. Прости. Я буду писать.

С любовью, Стайлз.

Стайлз в это время смотрит на проносящиеся мимо Камаро деревья и придорожные кафе и ничуть не жалеет о своем решении. Стая уже давно хотела переехать в Нью-Йорк.


End file.
